Who's That Girl?
by EternityRoze262
Summary: Brianna's lovesick over Drew. How does Drew make her get over him? What does Brianna end up doing? Oneshot! And don't worry, it's Contestshipping!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or the song Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff :)

**A/N: **I don't know about you guys but with me it seems like everywhere I go, ideas just pop into my head. I tend to wonder a lot, so whenever I do something, my thoughts drift off to the point where the ideas start to come together and then before you know it, I'm like "Wow! That would make a good story!" So then I just **have** to write about it! Ahaha! So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tears began to form in my eyes as I stared at the ground. Everywhere <strong>he <strong>went, I always saw **her** with him, dragging behind him trying to prove that she's better than him. Stupid girl. No one would ever be able to compete against the undefeatable Drew. How could she think that she could stand a chance up against him?

I turned around, and as expected, saw Drew with that girl. He was always around that girl. That girl… why did he always treat **her** different from everyone else? Why couldn't he give **me** the same respect? I train just as hard as she does, and almost would've beaten her in that one contest too. She always just gets lucky in those contests of hers. Yes… she's always so lucky. Lucky girl. She even captures Drew's attention; something no other girl can do… not the way she does, and she doesn't even try.

As I continued to watch them, I found that my fists were clenched up tightly. I couldn't stand the sight of them together! I was only glad that they weren't making out or anything. All you ever see those two do is argue. Argue and bicker about everything. And why do they usually end the argument? Because Drew gives her a rose! A rose… Drew must love her a lot. But what about that girl? Does she love him at all? I had asked her before, but she said that she didn't even know! Did she possibly deserve to have him?

I couldn't watch them anymore and turned my back to them.

"Mr. Drew…" I whispered softly to myself. Then, because of all the sadness that came over me, I started to sing; sing my feelings.

"Who's that girl? Where's she from? No she can't be the one that you want, that has stolen my world. It's not real, it's not right. It's my day, it's my night. By the way… who's that girl living my life?" I ended in a soft voice and found myself choking up. But then I heard a low and familiar voice come from behind me.

"Her name's May and she's from Petalburg City."

I gasped and turned around to find Drew right in front of me!

"M-Mr. Drew! I had no idea that you were right behind me!" I stammered, trying to look ok.

"Uh! I was just singing for fun you know, I didn't actually mean what I sang," I recovered.

Then, he did something that surprised me. He wiped away a tear from my eye and looked at me with a smile. "I know how much you want me, Brianna," he said in a monotone voice.

I took a step back and shook my head. "But you don't want me."

Drew got silent all of a sudden, and it became very very awkward.

Finally, Drew replied back, "May's confused with her own feelings at the moment. As you can probably tell she hasn't given it a lot of thought; you know, about me."

I nodded sadly. "So you admit it, huh? You really like that girl?"

"I do. She's just full of surprises, and it's like you just can't forget about her, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

"So please leave us alone."

"What?" I gasped.

"You'll ruin yourself crying over something you'll never get. You have to move on and let go of the past."

Did he really just say that I would never get him? ! I felt like wanting to punch him in the face! And then I realized… I actually did punch him in the face.

Drew stumbled to the ground, his hand on the place where I had just hit him.

"Mr. Drew! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I was just angry that… that…" I found my voice choking up and I fell to my knees, sobbing. I couldn't take it anymore. Drew had pulled the final string by saying that to me.

I admit it. It was love at first sight. I thought I had a chance. But that girl was more than I expected. She was so much better. It was no wonder Drew had feelings for her and not me.

I continued to cry. I didn't care. Drew was right in front of me, but I didn't care. I didn't care if he saw me cry. I was a disaster. Why didn't Drew just confess to May already and leave me alone?

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head up to see Drew kneeling down in front of me again. If he was still in pain from my punch, he didn't show it. He just looked at me with sincere eyes.

"Between you and me, it seems that May still thinks of me only as a rival. Contests are more important to her than I am. So I'm going to wait for perfect time to ask her out. And when I do, I hope you'll forget about me," he said in a serious tone.

Drew got up and headed back to the place where he was before. And then I saw that girl come running over to him again.

"Drew! There you are. We were wondering where you went," she exclaimed.

"I just went to take care of some business," Drew replied back.

"What kind of business?"

"Something that you won't be able to understand."

"Hey!"

And they were at it again. Drew teasing her and May having no clue as to how Drew really felt about her. Would she ever realize it? I did. And I couldn't do anything to stop how they felt. I had done enough damage to them already. Was it damage? Or was what I did helpful to May to think about her feelings for Drew? I had no idea. But I felt so cold all of a sudden.

Drew had forever left me. Would we still be friends? No, all I could do now was to stay out of their way. He didn't deserve to be friends with me. I would just leave those two alone, just like what Drew said. But then, I felt a sudden urge to go and slap May in the face. She needed to hurry up and get together with Drew, so that maybe then, I would be able to get over him, and move on with my life.

I huddled on the ground, thinking over what Drew said to me. He really loved that girl. That girl… May.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Haha! I don't think that story really made any sense T.T And the characters might've been OOC at times but oh well. I wrote from Brianna's POV because I know how a lot of people hate on her (I do too) but I like writing from other people's perspectives sometimes. Makes it somewhat more interesting to hear what's in their minds. =D


End file.
